1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supplying advertisement information via a network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an advertisement supplying system for displaying a point which may give viewing persons an incentive to view an advertisement in combination with advertisement information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, since computer networks are popularized, Web pages may constitute very important advertisement media. Persons who open Web pages collect sponsors, and often place such advertisements with respect to the own sponsors on these Web pages. These advertisements are called as “banner advertisements.”
When a user clicks a banner advertisement, this user may go to a Web site of a sponsor who provides this banner advertisement, and therefore, this banner advertisement can have such an advertisement effect that the advertisement information concerning the sponsor is displayed. As a consequence, the sponsors have tried to realize various ideas capable of increasing clicking times made by the users in order to improve the advertisement effects.
As one of these ideas, incentive points may be applied to users who click banner advertisements. In such a case that users may receive certain services by collecting these incentive points, it can be expected that these users may actively click these banner advertisements.
However, when a user clicks a banner advertisement many times in order to merely get such an incentive point, the incentive points are applied to this user despite that substantially no advertisement effect can be expected. Normally, since a total number of incentive points to be displayed is previously determined, there is such a risk that incentive points are eccentrically applied only to a specific user.
On the other hand, incentive points which may be applied by clicking a banner advertisement are uniformly given to all of users who click this advertisement. As a result, it is practically difficult to effectively achieve such an advertisement development in accordance with tastes and attributes of users, for instance, in the case that an advertisement may desirably cause specific user layer to visit a site.